


Darkness above us

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Engines
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wren is now 20 years old she and Theo have caught wind of a some old tech the as the ability to travel into space she and Theo must get the old tech before someone who will use it for wrong does.





	Darkness above us

**Author's Note:**

> the book will be finished in time so be patient

chapter 1  
Wren turned at the sound of engines as an airship docked in the strut in front of her. a strange man stepped out of the cockpit with bright pink hair up in a Mohican like an angry feather dyed bird he had a blue aviator jacket made of leather and big knee high boots he walked down the strut with a haughty look on his face as if he were to amazing to be among the common aviator's as walked over to a stall and began talking to a man at a stall who's face went from jolly to shocked to scared he quickly nodded and walked away wren got up and followed after him. As she walked she glanced to the side seeing the clouds and the sky beneath her on airhaven she felt like she was on the top of the world as the clouds broke she saw a city trundling along after a small town or village.


End file.
